The Chase of Survival
by Lamia Elizabeth Silver
Summary: What would you do if your home was burn to ash? And that you were Queen of the Vampires, and people wanted you dead? You had to run from your home far away. And lose all your memories even the ones most precious to you? Like the memories of you lost love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Of**

**The Chase of Survival**

* * *

I'm Queen Diana, my name is to show respect to the goddess of the night, hunting, and wild animals, Artemis. I'm the Queen of Vampires, which are wild animals, if I say so myself. I shouldn't be Queen because I'm just a 'Filthy Half-Blood'.

I running down the hall, panting. I had to get away from here; I had my backpack, with all things I need to stay away from the filthy bastards. They burned down my home now they trying kill me, because kill me you gain the control of all the vampires in the world.

I heard the footsteps of the soldiers, who have to chance to get a promotion if they killed me, or bring me back alive to the so called 'Royals' so they can kill me.

I slipped behind a pillar silently with grace; I was so far ahead of them so they didn't even see me slip behind it. The guard just when right passed me, but one guard stopped, and looked around. He glanced at the pillar I was behind. I stood a silently as I could.

_He looks a lot like Jonathan. _I thought to myself, biting back a sob of the thought of my lover.

"What's wrong Alex?" Another one of the guard stopped, noticing that he stopped and looked at him.

"It nothing…" He sighed, and started to walk again.

Once they were out of sight, I continue to run; my footsteps didn't make a sound. I finally made it to the outside minutes to sunrise. Only few vampires can go into the sunlight, for other not so fortunate. Even with the little sliver of human blood in any vampire, they can walk into the daylight; they are only few of them.

_Let it happen!_ Still ringed in my ears to this day, from what the old hag had said. _Danger is among your future, people will try to dethrone_ _you_, _and you must_ _let it happen_. _Let. It. Happen! _So I'm letting it happen, I'm running away, to anywhere that is far from the filthy scumbags, and the chase of survive for my life is now being.

* * *

**This is going to be a good story (I hope), so please review if you are interested.**


	2. Bloody Sex on the Beach

**Chapter One**

**Of**

**The Chase of Survival**

**

* * *

**

"Lamia! Bloody Mary with Virgin Blood!" Jacki, one of the waitresses, called over the noisy crowd of vampires.

"Bloody Mary with Virgin Blood, coming up!" I yelled, as I started grabbing the liquids to make a true Bloody Mary.

Putting the cap on the shaker, I flipped the container into the air and caught it upside down over my hand. My brown hair moved/shifted as I swung my hand behind my back and threw the cup back into the air. I grabbed the shaker as it fell behind my back and swung my arm in front of me. Listening to the cat calls and whistles, I removed the cap and poured the drink into a glass.

"You need to stop showing off..." My friend Ace yelled over the loud music.

"Bloody Mary with Virgin Blood!" I passed the drink to Jacki. "I'm not showing off, Ace." I winked at him then smiled when he did.

A cool breeze filled the air as the door was slammed open. Two silhouettes stood in the door way. The talking that had filled the air decreased and the volume of the music was lowered.

Ace broke the dreaded silence. "What can I get you, boys?"

With a voice that sounded as if it were rich, velvety, smooth chocolate, one of the silhouettes laughingly said, "You haven't changed at all, have you, Ace?" The other silhouette coughed, probably holding back his laughter.

"Do I know you?" A confused Ace asked, tilting his head to one side.

The silhouette that had spoken pulled off the hood that had covered his face. I gasped; he was so...beautiful! Sexy blond hair , the most crystal-clear blue eyes that were almost white, a straight nose, and _oh god..._ the most gorgeous lips a man could have. _Gah! What has gotten into me...._

"Oh my God! Alexander! Man I haven't seen you since...I don't know!" Ace was wide-eyed with his jaw on the floor.

I reached over and pushed his jaw up. "Quit drooling over your friend!" I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Ace glared at her. "Will you stop bringing that up! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, yeah....I know." I smirked.

The music was turned up and people started talking again as this 'Alexander' dude and—_Oh, wow! Hottie! _The other silhouette had pulled off his hood, showing shaggy jet black hair and piercing green eyes—walked over to the counter.

"How have you been, Ace?" 'Alexander' dude asked.

"I'm fine dude. How have you been, Lucian? How's Elisa?" Ace smirked.

"We're fine..." The green-eyed man said.

"Ahem!" I stepped on to Ace's foot that was closest to me. "Ace, are you going to introduce me?"

"Ouch!" He jumped. "You're strong for half-blood!"

"Who is the hottie, Ace? Your girlfriend perhaps?" The green-eyed man 'Lucian' asked.

"ME? His girlfriend? Why would I be dating some who flirted with a cro-" I was cut short by a hand that was wrapped

around my mouth.

"She not my girlfriend, this is Lamia, my best mate." I bit his hand hard.

"Yowch!" Ace grit his teeth together. "You bite hard.... for a half-blood." He mumbled.

"Hello, I'm Lamia" I held out my hand to Alexander and Lucian. Lucian shook my hand, but Alexander took it and kissed the knuckles, and I blushed badly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lamia. I'm Alexander Sîlver, but please do call me Alex." He smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. "And this is Lucian Marku." Lucian nodded his head and smiled.

"Show off," Ace muttered at Alex.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"What was the sentence that you were trying to finish Lamia?" Lucian raised an eyebrow.

"I was saying that I wouldn't date Ace because I think he's gay because he flirted with a cross-dresser...." I smirked evilly, when Ace groaned.

"It was an accident! He truly looked like a girl!" He said while mixing a drink.

Both Alex and Lucian laughed so hard they began to cry, while I held back my giggles.

"My question is why two male vampires were cross-dressing..." I wondered.

"Because girls like you are prudes and they can't get a girl that's interested because they are either taken or prudes." Ace shrugged.

"My dear friend, who is gay and is calling me a prude, you might want to look again because I'm not the prude." I smirked when Alex and Lucian started to laugh.

"Oh dear friend, I love you so much!" Ace wrapped his arm around my neck, making a choke hold, then leaning me down and rubbed his fist into my head.

"Gah! Let me go!!!" I snarled, stomping on his tender foot.

He automatically released me with a yelp. I smirked. "Jackass..."

"Bitch."

I rolled my eyes while trying to fix my hair. "Yep!"

I turn to look at Alex and Lucian, and they weren't there. I tilted my head and looked over the counter; they were laughing there asses off on the floor. I shook my head, softly giggling.

"Bloody Jack Daniels, Lamia..." Lysany, another waitress yelled.

"Bloody Jack Daniels, coming up!" I said, as I grabbed the Jack Daniels, from under the counter.

I slowly poured half a glass of the Jack Daniels then poured in AB negative until it was an inch from the rim. While stirring the drink, I slipped the Jack Daniels back under the counter then put two chunks of ice in the glass. "Bloody Jack Daniels!" I passed the drink to Lysany.

"So guys, what can I get you?" I looked at the two gorgeous guys in front of me.

"I would like a Bloody Sex on the Beach," Alex said.

"Coming Up!" I smiled.

"What do you want, Lucian?" Ace asked, while I poured the liquor and blood for Alex's order.

"Blood sake..." Lucian mumbled.

When I finished pouring the ingredients for Alex's Bloody Sex on the Beach, I threw the shaker into the air then caught it behind my back, then threw it back up, catching it in mid-air, spinning it over the back of my hand. I grabbed it, pouring it in the glass. I smiled and gave it to Alex when I'd finished pouring.

"Very impressive." He smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you, that's only a few of the tricks I can do..."

"I'll say it again, SHOW OFF!" Ace mumbled.

"I would like to see those tricks." Alex smirked at me.

I blushed. "Uhh...uh...Okay..."

Ace laughed. "Good job, Alexander, no one can make her blush that badly." I stepped on his tender foot and ground my foot. "OUCH!" He yelped, jumping away from me and holding his foot "I hate you."

"I love you too." I smirked.

Lucian and Alex were laughing at us. Ace placed Lucian's blood sake in front of him.

"She's the devil man, the pure devil..." Ace mumbled.

"Lamia, another Bloody Mary with Virgin Blood." Jacki yelled.

"Coming up!" I yelled back, grabbing the ingredients and putting them together.

While I was doing my tricks with the shake, I eavesdropped on Ace, Lucian, and Alex's conversation.

"She reminds me so much of the Queen..." Ace mumbled.

"They do say that she has tremens beauty in any form, and your friend is gorgeous." Lucian murmureded.

"Keep that up and you'll have Elisa on your ass." Alex and Ace said.

"I'm still loyal to her. Anyways, your friend isn't my type." Lucian mumbled.

I poured the drink into a glass and acted normal like I hadn't overheard them. "Bloody Mary with Virgin Blood." I passed it to Jacki.

I smiled at the guys; I was still surprised that they had compared me to the Queen. "So...what were you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing of importance." Alex's smiled at me crookedly, making my legs go weak.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Ace spoke up.

"We were planning to go to a hotel. Why?" Alex asked.

"He is staying with me, and since I have a huge place." I said.

"Yeah, I know Lamia would like you to stay there, rather than the shitty hotels here," Ace said.

"You are more than welcome." I smiled.

After a couple hours, the bar slowly died down, to only the crew and Alexander and Lucian. Ace and I finished cleaning up the counter and behind it.

"Okay, time to go!" I jumped over the counter.

Alex whistled lightly "You are quite strong aren't you?" He said, smiling.

"Yes," Ace mumbled.

"I guess... A couple years ago at the time of the Queen's death, I was knocked up side the head and robbed. That was when Ace found me out cold on the street. He taught me self-defense."

"Ah...That was nice of Ace...he has a soft spot for hot girls." Alex grinned at the last part of Lucian little saying.

We left 'Shadowed Day', a bar only vampires could see, but one that a drunken human found every once in a while.

"You're going to have to ride with me, since I drove Ace here..." I smiled walking towards my dark blue 2006 Aston Martin Rapide Concept. **(A/N:Picture on Profile)**

"Damn, that's a nice car." Lucian just stared at it.

"Yeah," Alex blinked, "very nice car..."

"Thank you." I blushedslightly and pushed a button on my keychain, unlocking my car. "Are you going to get in or stand there for me to leave you behind?"

Ace got into the passenger seat, watching the other two get in, they both mumbled to him, "Lucky bastard."

I giggled as Ace laughed and peeled out of the parking space and headed home.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank Sunshine Aradia****. I'll try to post as soon as possible. **


	3. Author's Note

**The Polls are in!**

**The Winner is....(Drum Roll please)**

**1) Midnight Academy**

**13 » 52%**

**2) A Lovely Night for a Date isn't it?**

**9 » 36%**

**3) I'm not as annoying as Ares**

**3 » 12%**

**4) The Chase of Survival**

**0 » 0%**

**It was out of 25 Votes. I thank the people who voted!**


End file.
